onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 846
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "A Lightning Counterattack - Nami and Zeus the Thundercloud!" is the 846th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Chopper and Brook reach the Shark Submerge and travel back to the Thousand Sunny. At the Seducing Woods, Luffy's group continue fleeing from Big Mom on foot. As the tree homies shift the landscape, the Straw Hats clash with a pursuit squad and defeat them. With Big Mom closing in on them, Nami uses Zeus to bring a huge thunderbolt down on her. Long Summary Chopper and Brook make it to the juice river where they left the Shark Submerge III, but find the river flooded with cream, which was sent there by the Whole Cake Chateau's collapse. Chopper takes a liking to the cream and ends up eating enough of it to free the Submerge, and the duo head to the Thousand Sunny. As they go down the river, they spot a merman, and they are confronted by a massive sea beast, which they quickly sail away from. As Luffy's group continues running away from Big Mom, Jinbe reveals that Big Mom is having a tantrum due to her craving for wedding cake. Nami gets mad at Luffy for ruining Big Mom's wedding cake, but he and Carrot remember how delicious it was. The group comes across a bridge that they had ran into the first time they came to the Seducing Woods, though Nami notes that the bridge had been destroyed earlier and that the homies in the Seducing Woods are trying to prevent their escape. She continues distracting Zeus by feeding him thunderclouds, and Zeus' fellow homie Prometheus berates him. Luffy decides to attack Prometheus to avenge Kingbaum, and rapidly punches him with Busoshoku Haki. However, Prometheus is unharmed by the attack due to only being a mass of flames, and he rains down fire on the Straw Hats. Jinbe responds by going to the river and shooting several bursts of water at Prometheus, which strips the homie of his power. After this, however, Big Mom's children that were accompanying her manage to get in front of the Straw Hats, leaving them trapped. Luffy fends off Laurin and Compo's attacks despite them being assisted by the Seducing Woods homies, and Jinbe manages to counter High-Fat's sword strikes before overwhelming him with Fish-Man Karate. Carrot and Tablet clash, and Tablet pursues Carrot on his sheep steed. However, she manages to get on behind him and shock him with Electro, causing him to run into a tree. Sanji manages to break Mobile's swords with Diable Jambe before kicking Mobile into the ground. Meanwhile, Luffy finishes off Laurin and Compo with a single attack, and Jinbe defeats High-Fat by slamming him into the ground. Pedro clashes with Kato, who remembers Pedro's last time here five years ago. Kato insults Pedro's deceased comrade Zepo, and an angered Pedro subsequently overpowers and defeats him in their next clash. The Straw Hats regroup, but are then chased again by Big Mom and a rejuvenated Prometheus. Sanji says they should not run without knowing where they are going, and Carrot offers to jump over the woods to spot the Sunny. However, her attempt is stopped by the tree homies. Pedro then offers to go, and he cuts a path through the trees to get on top of them and allow him to see the Sunny. He points the Straw Hats toward the Sunny's direction, and says he will guide them from above. However, the Straw Hats find themselves under attack from Big Mom's air slashes and Prometheus' fire rain, and Zeus ends up eating Nami's entire Weather Egg. The Weather Egg fills him up with storm energy and causes him to increase greatly in size, and Nami gets an idea as she has Sanji pick her up while they run away. She then uses her Clima-Tact to blow a gust of wind at Zeus, forcing him to unleash an enormous thunderbolt that strikes Big Mom with extreme power. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Chopper and Brook getting to the Shark Submerge is shown. **After Luffy tries to attack Prometheus, the homie retaliates by launching fire balls at the Straw Hats. **Carrot comes up with an idea to jump high into the air to find the Sunny, but a tree homie stops her. Pedro then gets above the tree homies. **Big Mom unleashing more of her air slashes. *In the manga, the pursuit squad going after the Straw Hats passed by Big Mom before clashing with their enemies. In the anime, they got ahead of the Straw Hats after the homies shifted the landscape. *The clash with the Big Mom Pirates in the Seducing Woods is extended. **In the manga, the pursuit squad in the Seducing Woods was defeated when Nami used Zeus against them. In the anime, Jinbe and the Sanji Retrieval Team defeat them in battle. Also, Nami uses Zeus' lightning against Big Mom only. Site Navigation